


Jumping to Conclusions

by Hawkbringer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Doggy Style, Frottage, Humorous Ending, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Predator/Prey, References to Past Underage Sex, Size Difference, Uncomfortable Display of Weakness, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vulnerability, Yup this whole PWP is just a set up for a joke, awkwardly left-in japanese terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: Very rarely does Sebastian come to him like this: needy, weak, pitiful. Ciel does not dare deny him his single request when he is like this - something in the butler's eyes tells him it wouldn't end will for Ciel if he did....
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Jumping to Conclusions

Shivering with need, Sebastian managed to carefully remove his clothing, (wouldn't want to have to mend it later because of impatience now) fold it, set it on the side table. Ciel was watching him with utterly unreadable eyes. Sebastian had no way of knowing if Ciel could sense his hesitance, his lack of control.

It wasn't often he got like this, and thank the stars Below for that, Sebastian admitted to himself as he slid one knee up onto Ciel's massive bed. The boy would hardly have stood for such weakness if it was at all /frequent./ As it was, this was only the third time Sebastian had come to his room in the dark of night, spoken only one sentence, and disrobed completely. There were other times that he spoke more, and disrobed less, but these were separate instances, and Ciel tried his best to separate the two in his mind.

Sebastian was never like /this/, when he came willingly when Ciel called. When he smiled and whispered and lied, butter-smooth, through his sharp, white teeth. Until Ciel told him to stop. His sweet nothings turned rather quickly more vague, and thus believable. Ciel sometimes felt like laughing in his face when his servant so adeptly stroked his legs and spoke lovingly to them, kissing a trail past his knee. Sebastian always managed to distract him when he felt the snort of laughter come down upon his crown.

But not like this. When he got like this, Ciel could say or do anything and it probably wouldn't stop him. Admittedly, he hadn't /tried/ to... He had a feeling, based on the tone of that single sentence, that it would end quite unpleasantly if he did so. He was the master of a demon, a demon who had to be getting quite hungry, trailing around, pampering his meal-to-be. How desperately Sebastian must wish to dismember him whenever Ciel made his eyebrow twitch with exasperation! But he never did. Instead, he did this. He came here, spoke so little, and said so much, instead, /without/ words.

Soft susurussing sounds came from near Ciel's feet and he opened both his eyes, the marked one glowing too faintly to cast any shadows, but brightly enough to make Sebastian sigh.

"My prey," he sighed, voice hoarse with want, as he placed both hands on Ciel's cheeks and gazed into his brightened eye. He brought his face very close, closed his own eyes that had started to glow pink with hellfire, and rubbed his cheek against Ciel's, sighing audibly when their noses touched.

Ciel shivered, just a little, in fright. Where was /his/ Sebastian when the demon got like this? This weakness could cost the entire household their lives! Uncomfortable in such a compromising and vulnerable position, Ciel squirmed a bit, running through scenarios fast and furiously, trying to think of something he could do to, perhaps... speed the process along?

"You need to touch me?" He repeated Sebastian's single phrase from earlier, the demon's body fire-hot where it lay beside his own, Sebastian's hands rubbing meaningless circles into his shoulders. 

The demon only hummed against Ciel's skin, following up with a lick and more open-mouthed kisses. Ciel jerked at the unexpected wetness, and was struck with the sudden thought of how dog-like his servant's behavior was. 

"You need to hold me?" he wondered aloud, his free arm coming up trace over Sebastian's broad shoulders. His demon/dog hummed more enthusiastically and rolled his entire body against Ciel once, pressing their legs, hips, and chests together. Ciel smiled coldly but Sebastian, his face buried in Ciel's shoulder, didn't see it. "Naru hodo," he whispered. "I understand. You need me to be your little bitch for the night, don't you?" Sebastian undulated his body again, and applied suction to Ciel's neck. The boy let out a surprised gasp, and covered it with an unamused snort of laughter. "Very well, dog," he nearly spat into Sebastian's hair as it tickled his nose. Ciel moved then, rolling under Sebastian and pressing his naked buttocks against Sebastian's thighs. He would never admit that the heat of another body was comforting, that the size difference was familiar and calming, that Sebastian could /ever/ be, in /any/ way, a substitute for his parents, and their love. His refusals would not change the truth.

On his hands and knees now beneath his servant, Ciel reached back and tried to tug Sebastian on top of him, as the man was still lying haphazardly sideways, his mouth trailing kisses over the back of Ciel's neck. Ciel's legs were getting cold. "Come on, you insufferable lout! Mount me!" he hissed, rocking his hips between the matress and Sebastian's front.

"Ohh.." Sebastian's tortured moans reached Ciel's ears and he nearly huffed in impatience. "Demo, bocchan..." 

"I don't want to hear any lecture on propriety right now!" Ciel exclaimed, both hands fisting in the sheets as his face went red. "You want it! Mount me!" It didn't sound like a question to either of them, and Ciel retroactively decided he hadn't meant it as one. He grit his teeth as Sebastian remained placidly licking at him. "That is an order!" Ciel's right eye burned, the white mark glowing harshly enough to cast strange shadows on the headboard as he arched his back and lifted his head. "Mount me like a dog!"

"Yes...My...Lord..." Sebastian huffed out beside his ear, his arms trembling with supressed power as he placed on either side of Ciel's torso and tried to heave himself up onto his knees. 

So strangely weak, he barely managed it before collapsing on top of his little master, making the boy grunt. "Oy!" 

"Forgive me, bocchan..." Sebastian panted beside his master's ear, sounding genuinely exhausted, "For I cannot..." 

"Cannot even finish your sentences, apparently!" Ciel grumbled at him, simultaneously wriggling to push down his drawers. Sebastian barely got himself coordinated enough to assist by pulling back. Ciel drew one leg up to his side, leaving the drawers caught on the other ankle. The position slid Sebastian's hips into alignment with his backside and his eyelids fluttered for a moment at the sheer undeniable /presence/ of Sebastian's body. With his higher leg for leverage, Ciel tilted his hips up farther, Sebastian's half-hard member sliding snugly into place between his cheeks.

The demon gave a cry and began quivering all over, his hands flying to his young master's hips and pulling them tight against his own. He simultaneously lost his balance and fell forward, pressing his forehead between Ciel's shoulderblades and panting. His hips began rocking almost of their own accord, and Ciel let out a disappointed exhale. He pushed himself up with one arm and the space between his torso and the mattress was quickly filled by one of Sebastian's arms, the other holding his hips close. 

Simply dragging his lengthening cock back and forth between his master's buttocks, Sebastian clutched at Ciel spasmodically, mouthing his ear and neck from behind as he let out unintelligible vowel sounds and tried very unsuccessfully to stroke Ciel's cock as well. He simply couldn't keep a rhythm as his hips snapped utterly gracelessly like a pup in his first heat.

Sighing again, Ciel suddenly launched himself towards the headboard, springing out of Sebastian's arms. Before the man could whine like a lost child, Ciel turned and clambered over Sebastian, and pushed him up against the headboard. Sebastian went more or less willingly, apparently a great deal confused, but the tension in his face smoothed out as the boy opened his legs and dropped down onto his lower stomach, pressing his buttocks back into Sebastian's cock, and his own small erection into Sebastian's black trail of hair. Ciel would admit the sensation was unique, compared to smooth hands or smoother mouth that Sebastian, in his right mind, would gift him with.

It /was/ unique, and therefore exciting, er, not a hardship, he would say, to place his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and roll his hips. He was intrigued enough by the sensation to put off snapping at his servant for the overly-affectionate hands roaming his back, kneading his cheeks, as the head emerged and disappeared between them again and again, Sebastian greedily fucking the cleft of his ass. Ciel busied himself with the sensation of the thick, wiry hair dragging against the underside of his thin-skinned cock, rubbing it red, and nearly raw, and delivering the most impeccable /sensations/...

Ciel's concentration on the blood pounding through his cock, trying to assuage the rug-burns on its surface and the lust inside its core, was broken as Sebastian squirmed slightly against the headboard, shifting Ciel's hips closer against him. The angle meant that the smoother upper side of Sebastian's cock, wetted now with all fluid seeping from the head, pressed more deeply against Ciel's balls as it thrust between his cheeks, and the increased stimulation drew a cry from the boy's throat. 

His body was so young, his prostate could still be massaged from the outside by just such pressure against his perineum, and Sebastian, whether intentionally or not, was doing so with enviable precision. Ciel felt tremors erupt in his arms and thighs and knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he threw himself into frotting against Sebastian's stomach, racing to orgasm before the rod between his cheeks did so.

The demon's eyes widened as the slip of a boy atop his hips gave a throaty cry and yanked Sebastian towards him by his shoulders, clawing at his back as he poured all his tiny might into bouncing his hips up and down, giving every impression of racing to climax. The demon just smiled, completely without guile, putting thirsty arms around the boy's thin chest, ceasing his movements and letting the over-enthusiastic child ride them both to orgasm. He chuckled as Ciel's pants became shouts, as he coated their stomaches with white, as a single artless hand gesture relieved his straining cock and painted the boy's back with white as well. He shook his head as Ciel's arms around him weakened, and tipped both of them over onto their sides. Ciel was asleep again in seconds. 

/Oh, that boy!/ Sebastian wondered to himself as he smiled indulgently at the now-sleeping child. /Does he not believe me when I say all I want to do is snuggle!?/

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That's the punchline. Sebastian turned into a begging little puppy because he wanted to snuggle with Ciel. It was /Ciel/ who turned it into a sex-fest because this boy cannot do /anything/ PG-ly unless it is forced upon him by Lizzie - his mind is just eternally R-rated. ;p
> 
> originally written: 7th may 2014, or earlier.


End file.
